Ambush
by MrAries
Summary: This is just a small Oneshot. I just wanted to test my writing abilities so it may be a little rough. Read and review please.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Warhammer.

---

We're just five now. Three days ago we were at ten. That was before the Tyranids showed their faces. Brother Librarian Tardas has taken control of what is left of us. He is a strong leader, with the One True Emperor within him. He is ordering us back to Fort Fulox. That is where we will making our final stand. Where we will show the Tyranids the full wrath of the One True Emperor.

Just three days ago we were at ten. We were scouting out reports that ships had landed. That's when we saw them, Hormagaunts. We had seen these ones before. Many in numbers, but weak in strength. We could dispatch them easily. We waited for Sergeant Tybis to give the orders.

"Hold position here." came his voice over the com. "Dylan, Fratz, move around them on opposite sides and flank them. Look for more pods in the area."

The rest of us held our position, waiting for Dylan and Fratz to report back. Several minutes passed and the Hormagaunts had yet to make any moves. This was typical of Tyranids fresh out of their landing pods. The collective mind was waiting for all the pods to unload, so they could begin a very coordinated attack.

"No other pods close by, this appears to be the only one." came Dylan's voice over the com.

"Fratz?" asked the sergeant.

"All clear this way around." returned Fratz.

"Everyone move into position to attack." ordered the sergeant.

We all moved quickly and as quietly into position. We have fought these before and knew their weapons were no match for our armor and their own armor was no match for our bolters. Once everyone had gotten into position, we paused for a brief moment to hear the order to fire.

The next thing that came over the com can only be described as, a man choking on his own blood. The sound of a man who was having his chest shot out by bolter fire. Yet we heard no fire.

I turned to scan the area. As I turned to where the Sergeant was standing, my eyes where greeted with the most horrific site. The Sergeant was being held in the air by some unseen force. He was fully ten feet off the ground, with a gapping hole in his chest.

Blood was frothing from his mouth and the wound. Blood and gore was also dripping from the air in front of him, as if some large invisible hook was what had ripped his chest open.

Everyone who had turned the Sergeants way chimed in on their coms simultaneously, "Lictor!"

With that we all immediately opened fire at and around the Sergeant. We knew he was dead already and that the creature who had killed him had to be dealt with without delay, lest we all die. As bolter fire consumed the area around the Sergeant, the creature began to come into view.

Easily fifteen feet tall, very slender in build, this creatures body bristled with large claws and talons. It let out a blood curdling scream. Then with lightning like reflexes, reached out with one of its massive talons and grabbed Lazelle, who had been standing closest, running its talon down through his head and into his torso. Then it pulled his body across in front of it as another shield and began moving towards the rest of us.

As we were focusing on the Lictor, the Hormagaunts turned and swarmed towards Dylan. Focusing on the Lictor, he never saw them coming. We heard his death screams as he was overcome by the little bastards.

By this time the Lictors movements had become labored, it dropped it two shields and lurched at Grenal. Even in its condition, its movements were very quick, and Grenal was unable to get out of the way in time. The creature came down on top of him, crushing him as its own life left its body.

We quickly turned our focus back to the Hormagaunts. As we let loose on them with our bolters, they too returned fire. For the most part, their shells bounced off of our much superior armor. But even the most mindless of creatures can get a lucky shot in.

As we were mowing them down, one of their shots got a lucky hit somewhere on the plasma cannon being used by Jan. The explosion knocked us all down and scattered the Hormagaunts. As we all regained our bearings, we could see there were but a few of the little freaks left.

We continued our assault on them. Fratz, having depleted his bolter clip, resorted to going hand-to-hand with a couple of them. With the rest dead we moved in and watched Fratz finish off the final one.

This group of Tyranids was finished, but our numbers had been cut in half. We quickly surveyed the area. We found no more sign of the Tyranids, but we knew there would be more somewhere. With this we returned to Fort Fulox to find that several other squads sent out to check various possible landings had suffered the same if not far worse then we did.

So here we are at five now, Brother Librarian Tardas was in command of us now. The Tyranids are close now. I can hear them. Tardas has given the order. Here is where we shall make our final stand. Here is where we shall show the Tyranids the full wrath of the One True Emperor. There will be no reinforcements. They will not be needed, for He is with us.

I can see them now. It is time.


End file.
